Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of fuel supply systems for oil-gas dual-purpose power generators, in particular to an oil-gas dual-purpose integrated switch.
Description of Related Art
At present, oil-gas dual-purpose generator fuel supply systems available on the market are switched in two modes. One is that, oil and gas paths are controlled by two individual valves; the valves have no direct connection; to switch to the other fuel status to run a power generator, the power generator must be stopped first, while operators are required to have certain working experience to ensure that the power generator runs stably after the switching; the other is that the oil path and the gas path are still controlled by two independent valves which are linked by a mechanical structure. When one valve opens, the other is linked to close. Such structure needs many actions to perform the switching, so it is also difficult to realize random switching between the oil and gas during operation of the power generator. In the above two structures, the valve and the stop switch of the power generator are not in a direct relationship, so if the operator does not close the gas path after shutting down the power generator, safety accidents tend to occur.